The invention relates to an apparatus for the steam treatment of food, with a cooking area into which issues a steam supply line and to whose open front is articulated a door, as well as with a collecting trough for the steam condensate below the cooking area access opening.
This apparatus described in German Utility Model 8,131,827 contains a steam generator or boiler, which blows steam into the cooking area via the steam supply line on setting the apparatus to "steam". If there is a sufficiently low temperature in the cooking area, the steam precipitates not only on the food in the cooking area, but also on the walls and particularly the inside of the door, where it condenses to water and the latter drains down the walls and the door. When the cooking area is closed, this steam condensate collects on the bottom thereof and is fed via a discharge tube to a drainage system.
If the cooking area door is opened, in the case of the known steamer, the water which has condensed on the inside of the door drips in an uncontrolled manner onto the floor, which is not only disadvantageous from the hygienic standpoint, but also constitutes an accident hazard.
The object of the present invention is to improve the aforementioned apparatus in such a way that the water of condensation draining down the inside of the door is collected when the door is opened.